


Beach day !!!!!!

by ratbastard666



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Day At The Beach, Fluff, M/M, Nonbinary Sugawara Koushi, Trans Oikawa Tooru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29304516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratbastard666/pseuds/ratbastard666
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29
Collections: OiSuga Valentines Exchange 2021





	Beach day !!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [froggieyama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggieyama/gifts).



Two different versions !!!

Short comic below!!

Hope you like it Oliver !!!! 


End file.
